Stardust Sprinkleshine
Stardust Sprinkleshine is the spirit of a unicorn that possesses Jordan when he touches The Floating Gun of the Aztecs or eats skittles. Appearance In game, Stardust Sprinkleshine looks like the player they were when they touched the floating gun of the Aztecs And says "You can trust me. I'm a unicorn." a lot. But in Venturian's roleplay, Stardust Sprinkleshine is a unicorn and is said to have a unicorn appearance and loves rainbows Personality Stardust sprinkleshine has a nice kind and loving personality, but will occasionally slip into the personality of a violent person (in the McDonalds roleplay it said in a very deep voice, "UNICORN GONNA MESS YOU UP FOOL!"). Stardust also is rather mad, coming out with odd outbursts (in the Cops and Robbers roleplay it yelled, 'I can see the colors of the rainbow!'). Stardust Sprinkleshine is also far more dangerous than he looks, killing everyone in the small town near McDonald's. People who became Unicorns. Jordan: Stardust Sprinkleshine Cierra: Thumbalerena Goober: Sparkly Puddlepuns! Bethany: Gertrude The RAINBOW Unknown Person The first person to become Stardust Sparkleshine was unknown. In the McDonalds zombie apocalypse, video throughout most of it, she acts like the boss of McDonalds and even trains the other unknown person (Gertrude). At the end the person touches the gun again and turns back to normal. Another unknown person was acting a lot like Stardust after claiming he saw him.The man said Stardust created a peace club of happiness and hugs.The man later died and Stardust possed the murderers body,telling him to be loving. Crazy Prisoner In one of the Cops and Robbers videos, a crazy prisoner called himself Stardust Sprinkleshine. it is unknown if this is the actual Stardust Sprinkleshine, or how the crazy person became him, although it's most likely that the person was simply insane and was human. Papa Acachalla Once Papa Acachalla become Stardust Sprinkleshine (for a short time) after he touched the floating gun of the Aztecs. However, Papa Acachalla seemed to keep a shred of his personality inside Stardust Sprinkleshine and at a few points in time yelled, "UNICORN GONNA MESS YOU UP FOOL!" At the end, he killed the man who crashed a car through his wall. He later became Stardust Sprinkleshine again after touching the floating gun again and he and the Acachalla family went out to get Vegan burgers. Trivia *Stardust Sprinkleshine is an obvious reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It's possible that they watched it and then created Stardust Sprinkleshine. * More evidence to this is that his name is similar to the main character of the shows name, Twilight Sparkle. * Stardust Sprinkleshine is unique in the fact that he can also take possession of anyone who consumes or even make physical contact with enough skittles. *One time someone else became a different unicorn, but it was a machine gun instead of a pistol. *He talks in a weird, happy, creepy voice. *He once said that rocket launchers do not affect him. * It has been said that he has the wings of a butterfly and the butt of a monkey, as well as the face of Johnny Bravo. Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Maniacs Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Character Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Insane Category:Unicorn Category:Psycho Category:Pets Category:Protagonist